beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
List of The Beatles' live performances
This is a chronological list of The Beatles' known live performances under the name "The Beatles". Any appearances with members that differ from the most well-known line-up (John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison and Ringo Starr) are marked accordingly. Other interesting information is also included. 1961 All With Pete Best *1961-01-05: Town Hall - Litherland *1961-01-06: St John's Hall - Bootle *1961-01-07: Aintree Institute - Aintree *1961-01-13: Aintree Institute - Aintree *1961-01-14: Aintree Institute - Aintree *1961-01-15: The Casbah Coffee Club - Liverpool *1961-01-18: Aintree Institute - Aintree *1961-01-19: Alexandra Hall - Crosby *1961-01-20: Lathom Hall - Lathom *1961-01-21: Lathom Hall - Lathom *1961-01-25: Hambleton Hall - Huyton *1961-01-26: Town Hall - Litherland *1961-01-27: Aintree Institute - Aintree *1961-01-28: Lathom Hall - Lathom *1961-01-29: The Casbah Coffee Club - Liverpool *1961-01-30: Lathom Hall - Lathom *1961-02-01: Hambleton Hall - Huyton *1961-02-02: Town Hall - Litherland *1961-02-03: St John's Hall - Bootle *1961-02-04: Lathom Hall - Lathom *1961-02-05: Blair Hall - Walton *1961-02-06: Lathom Hall - Lathom *1961-02-07: Merseyside Civil Service Club - Liverpool *1961-02-08: Aintree Institute - Aintree *1961-02-09: The Cavern Club - Liverpool *1961-12-13: The Cavern Club - Liverpool 1962 *1962-02-05: The Cavern Club - Liverpool *1962-04-13: The Star-Club - Hamburg *1962-05-31: The Star-Club - Hamburg *1962-07-14: Regent Dansette Ballroom - Rhyl *1962-07-20: Bell Hall - Warrington *1962-08-18: Hulme Hall - Port Sunlight - Ringo's first official performance as a Beatle following the sacking of Pete Best *1962-12-09: The Cavern Club - Liverpool *1962-12-31: The Star-Club - Hamburg 1963 Winter 1963 Scotland Tour *1963-01-03: Two Red Shoes - Elgin *1963-01-04: Town Hall - Dingwall *1963-01-05: Museum Hall - Bridge of Allan *1963-01-06: Beach Ballroom - Aberdeen Winter 1963 UK Tour *1963-01-10: Grafton Rooms - Liverpool *1963-01-11: Cavern Club - Liverpool *1963-01-11: Plaza Ballroom - Old Hill *1963-01-12: Invicta Ballroom - Chatham *1963-01-14: Civic Hall - Wirral *1963-01-17: Cavern Club - Liverpool *1963-01-17: Majestic Ballroom - Birkenhead *1963-01-18: Floral Hall - Morecambe *1963-01-19: Town Hall - Whitchurch *1963-01-20: Cavern Club - Liverpool *1963-01-23: Cavern Club - Liverpool *1963-01-24: Assembly Hall - Flintshire *1963-01-25: Co-Operative Hall - Darwen *1963-01-26: El Rio Club - Macclesfield *1963-01-26: King’s Hall - Stoke-on-Trent *1963-01-27: Three Coins Club - Manchester *1963-01-28: Majestic Ballroom - Newcastle-upon-Tyne *1963-01-30: Cavern Club - Liverpool *1963-02-01: Assembly Rooms - Tamworth *1963-02-01: Maney Hall - Sutton Coldfield *1963-02-25: Casino Ballroom-Leigh Winter 1963 Helen Shapiro Tour Part 1 *1963-02-02: Gaumont - Bradford *1963-02-03: Cavern Club - Liverpool *1963-02-04: Cavern Club - Liverpool *1963-02-05: Gaumont - Doncaster *1963-02-06: Granada - Bedford *1963-02-07: Regal - Wakefield *1963-02-08: ABC Cinemas - Carlisle *1963-02-09: Empire - Sunderland *1963-02-12: Azena Ballroom - Sheffield *1963-02-12: Astoria Ballroom - Oldham *1963-02-13: Majestic Ballroom - Hull *1963-02-14: Locarno Ballroom - Liverpool *1963-02-15: Ritz - Birmingham *1963-02-16: Carfax Assembly - Oxford *1963-02-18: Queen’s Hall - Widnes *1963-02-19: Cavern Club - Liverpool *1963-02-20: Swimming Baths - Doncaster *1963-02-21: Majestic Ballroom - Birkenhead *1963-02-22: Oasis Club - Manchester Winter 1963 Helen Shapiro Tour Part 2 *1963-02-23: Granada - Mansfield *1963-02-24: Coventry Theatre - Coventry *1963-02-26: Gaumont - Taunton *1963-02-27: Rialto - York *1963-02-28: Granada - Shrewsbury *1963-03-01: Odeon - Southport *1963-03-02: City Hall - Sheffield *1963-03-03: Gaurnont - Hanley Winter 1963 UK Tour *1963-03-04: Plaza Ballroom - St. Helens *1963-03-07: Elizabethan Ballroom - Nottingham *1963-03-08: Royal Hall - Harrogate Spring 1963 Tommy Roe / Chris Montez Tour *1963-03-09: Granada - East Ham *1963-03-10: Hippodrome - Birmingham *1963-03-12: Granada - Bedford *1963-03-13: Rialto - York *1963-03-14: Gaumont - Wolverhampton *1963-03-15: Colston Hall - Bristol *1963-03-16: City Hall - Sheffield *1963-03-17: Embassy - Peterborough *1963-03-18: Regal - Gloucester *1963-03-19: Regal - Cambridge *1963-03-20: ABC Cinemas - Romford *1963-03-21: ABC Cinemas - Croydon *1963-03-22: Gaumont - Doncaster *1963-03-23: City Hall - Newcastle-upon-Tyne *1963-03-24: Empire - Liverpool *1963-03-26: Granada - Mansfield *1963-03-27: ABC Cinemas - Northampton *1963-03-28: ABC Cinemas - Exeter *1963-03-29: Odeon - Lewisham *1963-03-30: Guildhall - Portsmouth *1963-03-31: De Montfort Hall - Leicester Spring 1963 UK Tour *1963-04-02: Azena Ballroom - Sheffield *1963-04-04: Roxburgh Hall - Stowe *1963-04-05: Swimming Baths - Leyton E10 London *1963-04-06: Pavilion Gardens - Buxton *1963-04-07: Savoy Ballroom - Portsmouth *1963-04-09: Gaumont State Cinema - London *1963-04-10: Majestic Ballroom - Birkenhead *1963-04-11: Co-Operative Hall - Middleton *1963-04-12: Cavern Club - Liverpool *1963-04-15: Riverside Dancing Club - Tenbury Wells *1963-04-17: Majestic Ballroom - Luton *1963-04-18: Royal Albert Hall - London *1963-04-19: King’s Hall - Stoke-on-Trent *1963-04-20: Mersey View Pleasure Grounds - Warrington *1963-04-21: Empire Pool - Wembley *1963-04-21: Pigalle Club - London *1963-04-23: Floral Hall - Southport *1963-04-24: Majestic Ballroom - London *1963-04-25: Fairfield Hall - Croydon *1963-04-26: Music Hall - Shrewsbury *1963-04-27: Memorial Hall - Northwich *1963-05-11: Imperial Ballroom - Nelson *1963-05-14: Rink Ballroom - Sunderland *1963-05-15: Royalty Theatre - Chester *1963-05-17: Grosvenor Rooms - Norwich Spring 1963 Roy Orbison / The Beatles Tour *1963-05-18: Adelphi - Slough *1963-05-19: Gaumont - Hanley *1963-05-20: Gaumont - Southampton *1963-05-22: Gaumont - Ipswich *1963-05-23: Odeon - Nottingham *1963-05-24: Granada - Walthamstow *1963-05-25: City Hall - Sheffield *1963-05-26: Empire - Liverpool *1963-05-27: Capitol - Cardiff *1963-05-28: Gaumont - Worcester *1963-05-29: Rialto - York *1963-05-30: Odeon - Manchester *1963-05-31: Odeon - Southend-on-Sea *1963-06-01: Granada - Tooting *1963-06-02: Hippodrome - Brighton *1963-06-03: Granada - Woolwich *1963-06-04: Town Hall - Birmingham *1963-06-05: Odeon - Leeds *1963-06-07: Odeon - Glasgow *1963-06-08: City Hall - Newcastle-upon-Tyne *1963-06-09: King George's Hall - Blackburn Summer 1963 UK Tour *1963-06-10: Pavilion - Bath *1963-06-12: Grafton Rooms - Liverpool *1963-06-13: Palace Theatre Club - Cheshire *1963-06-13: Southern Sporting Club - Manchester *1963-06-14: Tower Ballroom - New Brighton *1963-06-15: City Hall - Salisbury *1963-06-16: Odeon Cinemas - Romford *1963-06-21: Odeon Cinemas - Guildford *1963-06-22: Town Hall - Abergavenny *1963-06-25: Astoria Ballroom - Middlesbrough *1963-06-26: Majestic Ballroom - Newcastle-upon-Tyne *1963-06-28: Queen’s Hall - Leeds *1963-06-30: ABC Cinemas - Great Yarmouth *1963-07-05: Plaza Ballroom - Old Hill *1963-07-06: Memorial Hall - Northwich *1963-07-07: ABC Theatre - Blackpool *1963-07-08–1963-07-13: Winter Gardens - Margate *1963-07-14: ABC Theatre - Blackpool *1963-07-19/20: Itz Ballroom - Rhyl *1963-07-21: Queen’s Theatre - Blackpool *1963-07-22–1963-07-27: Odeon Theatre - Weston-super-Mare *1963-07-28: ABC Cinemas - Great Yarmouth *1963-07-31: Imperial Ballroom - Nelson *1963-08-02: Grafton Rooms - Liverpool *1963-08-03: Cavern Club - Liverpool *1963-08-04: Queen’s Theatre - Blackpool *1963-08-05: Abbotsfield Park - Urmston *1963-08-06/07: The Springfield Ballroom - Jersey *1963-08-08: Candie Gardens - Guernsey *1963-08-09/10: The Springfield Ballroom - Jersey *1963-08-11: ABC Theatre - Blackpool *1963-08-12–1963-08-17: Odeon Cinemas - Caernarvonshire *1963-08-18: Princess Theatre - Torquay *1963-08-19–1963-08-24: Gaumont - Bournemouth *1963-08-25: ABC Theatre - Blackpool *1963-08-26–1963-08-31: Odeon Cinemas - Southport *1963-09-04: Gaumont - Worcester *1963-09-05: Gaumont - Taunton *1963-09-06: Odeon Cinema - Luton *1963-09-07: Fairfield Hall - Croydon *1963-09-08: ABC Theatre - Blackpool *1963-09-13: Public Hall - Preston *1963-09-14: Memorial Hall - Northwich *1963-09-15: Royal Albert Hall - London Autumn 1963 Scotland Mini-Tour *1963-10-05: Concert Hall - Glasgow *1963-10-06: Carlton - Kirkcaldy *1963-10-07: Caird Hall - Dundee Autumn 1963 UK Tour *1963-10-11: Trentham Gardens - Trentham *1963-10-13: London Palladium - London *1963-10-15: Floral Hall - Southport *1963-10-19: Pavilion Gardens Ballroom - Buxton Autumn 1963 UK Tour *1963-10-25: Sundsta-aulan - Karlstad *1963-10-26: Kungliga Tennishallen - Stockholm *1963-10-27: Cirkus - Gothenburg *1963-10-28: Boråshallen - Borås *1963-10-29: Sporthallen - Eskilstuna Autumn 1963 UK Tour continued *1963-11-01: Odeon - Cheltenham *1963-11-02: City Hall - Sheffield *1963-11-03: Odeon - Leeds *1963-11-04: Prince of Wales Theatre - London *1963-11-05: Adelphi - Slough *1963-11-06: ABC Cinemas - Northampton *1963-11-07: Adelphi - Dublin *1963-11-08: Ritz - Belfast *1963-11-09: Granada - East Ham *1963-11-10: Hippodrome - Birmingham *1963-11-13: ABC Cinemas - Plymouth *1963-11-14: ABC Cinemas - Exeter *1963-11-15: Colston Hall - Bristol *1963-11-16: Winter Gardens - Bournemouth *1963-11-17: Coventry Theatre - Coventry *1963-11-19: Gaumont - Wolverhampton *1963-11-20: Apollo - Manchester *1963-11-21: ABC Cinemas - Carlisle *1963-11-22: Globe - Stockton-on-Tees *1963-11-23: City Hall - Newcastle-upon-Tyne *1963-11-24: ABC Cinemas - Hull *1963-11-26: Regal - Cambridge *1963-11-27: Rialto - York *1963-11-28: ABC Cinemas - Lincoln *1963-11-29: ABC Cinemas - Huddersfield *1963-11-30: Empire - Sunderland *1963-12-01: De Montfort Hall - Leicester *1963-12-02: Grosvenor House Hotel - London *1963-12-03: Guildhall - Portsmouth *1963-12-07: Empire Theatre - Liverpool *1963-12-07: Odeon - Liverpool *1963-12-08: Odeon - Lewisham *1963-12-09: Odeon - Southend-on-Sea *1963-12-10: Gaumont - Doncaster *1963-12-11: Futurist Theatre - Scarborough *1963-12-12: Odeon - Nottingham *1963-12-13: Gaumont - Southampton *1963-12-14: Wimbledon Palais - London The Beatles 1963 Christmas Shows *1963-12-21: Gaumont - Bradford *1963-12-22: Empire Theatre - Liverpool *1963-12-24: Astoria Cinema - London *1963-12-26–1963-12-28: Astoria Cinema - London *1963-12-30–1963-12-31: Astoria Cinema - London 1964 To Be added... Category:Trivia